All the things she said
by Crypticelfdreamer Idril
Summary: A song fic written for Michiru and Haruka. If bisexuality offends you, then i wouldn't suggest reading this. Please R


All the things she said  
  
  
  
A/N As far as I can remember, this is my first attempt at a songfic.  
I'm writing this because the first time I heard this song, it deeply  
touched me and I felt such a great and new respect for anyone who  
was oppressed and shunned for who they love. This is written in   
dedication to the two main characters, Haruka and Michiru, Sailor   
Uranus and Sailor Neptune respectivly.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the song, or group that sings it. Nor do I  
own the two Sailormoon characters that are involved in this. I only  
own my own insanity.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All the Things she Said~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head  
Running through my head)  
  
  
Haruka sat in their favourite booth at the small cafe.  
Thoughts ran through her head in mad confusion.  
She had thought that it wouldn't be this hard. That people would be more  
accepting. That people would open their minds to the idea.  
  
Yet not even her own parents could accept the fact that Haruka was   
in love with another woman.  
  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head  
Running through my head)  
  
  
Haruka sighed. She had left so much for the one she loved. But she knew   
that without Michiru, it wouldn't be enough.  
  
  
This is not enough...  
This is not enough...  
  
  
Michiru walked down the sidewalk. Everyonce in a while someone she  
knew from school would glance at her and then start whispering to a   
friend. Michiru knew what they were talking about. The newest couple.  
Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou: two females.  
  
  
I'm in serious shit  
I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help  
It's only because  
Being with you  
has opened my mind  
Who could ever believe  
Such a perfect surprise  
  
  
Walking towards her was her ex-boyfriend. The one she had dumped for   
Haruka. He spit at her feet and walked on by.  
  
  
I keep asking myself  
Wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes   
But I can't block you out  
I wanna fly to a place  
Where it's just you and me  
Nobody else  
So we can be free  
  
  
A single tear trickled down her cheek as she saw Michiru enter the cafe,   
knowing what had happened.  
  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head  
Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head  
Running through my head)  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
  
Michiru sat down next to Haruka and they kissed over the table. People around   
them started to glare and stare and scoff at the two.  
  
"Are you okay Michi?"  
"I'm always okay when I'm with you Ruki-chan"  
  
They had their meal and headed out of the cafe, covered with stares.  
  
Haruka squirmed, feeling uncomfortable from all the attention they drew.  
  
  
And I'm all mixed up  
Feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault  
But I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away   
Where the sun and the rain  
Come in over my face  
Wash away all the shame  
  
  
Michiru looked up at Haruka  
"What's wrong?"  
Haruka looked down at her beauty, and realized that it didn't matter   
what other people said. They were just two young people in love like  
any other couple. Why should she hide from it? Michiru was so strong.  
So comfortable. Nothing bothered her. The stares just didn't matter  
The scorn and scoffing were invisible to her. Haruka then knew, that  
it really didn't matter. It was possible to brush it all off. And she would.  
  
  
When they stop and stare  
Don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her  
What she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend  
I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad  
Going out of my head  
  
  
"Nothings wrong Michi...it doesn't matter anymore"  
  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
  
Michiru glanced up at Haruka. Their eyes met, and she knew that  
it was okay. No longer were other people visible to them. They were  
oblivious to the stares and snarls and spits.  
  
  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me  
What do you see?  
Yes I've lost my mind  
  
  
Haruka slid her hand into Michiru's  
  
  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
  
Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder as they walked.  
  
  
All the things she said,  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said,  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
  
Haruka sighed contentedly. They got into her car, and drove  
into the sunset in a swirl of rose petals.  
  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said...  
  
  
A/N so what did you think? please R&R!!! 


End file.
